


Guten Freunden gibt man ein...Küsschen?

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Hiro is an unlucky fellow, Humor, M/M, Nobu tries to be funny, Slight teasing, Teru is an idiot, shirtless Teru
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruki hatte auch ehrlich gesagt noch immer ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Hiroki am Nachmittag versehentlich einen auf die Nase gegeben hatte.</p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2618006">English version</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Freunden gibt man ein...Küsschen?

„Hey, Hiro, wo willst du denn hin??“, rief die Stimme des Gitarristen quer über die nächtliche Raststätte an der Hauptstraße und starrte in die Richtung, in die der Sänger gerade sichtlich schlecht gelaunt davon stapfte. Die Hände hatte der Frontmann in den Hosentaschen vergraben und da er dunkle Kleidung anhatte, die Gegend eher dürftig beleuchtet war, verschwand er beinahe schon in der Dunkelheit des späten Abends.

„Möglichst weit weg von euch Idioten auf jeden Fall! Ihr habt es heute offenbar eh alle nur auf mich abgesehen.“, bekam er die ebenfalls geschriene Antwort und Teruki kratzte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen am Hinterkopf, bevor er sich dann aber mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter auch in Bewegung setzte. Die anderen vier waren ohnehin noch damit beschäftigt die klebrige Sauerei im Van einzudämmen und es achtete niemand auf sie, da konnte er sich genauso gut auch vom Acker machen und den genervten Sänger wieder einfangen gehen. Ein wenig übertrieben fand er die Reaktion des Kleineren zwar schon, aber ein wenig konnte der Gitarrist dessen Laune dann doch nachvollziehen. Immerhin wusste er, dass sein bester Freund die letzte Nacht nicht allzu super geschlafen hatte, dementsprechend schon mit schlechter Laune in den Tag gestartet war und danach war auch so ziemlich alles schief gelaufen. Teruki hatte auch ehrlich gesagt noch immer ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Hiroki am Nachmittag versehentlich einen auf die Nase gegeben hatte. Wie das zustande gekommen war?  
 

Sie waren eigentlich am Morgen schon nach Osaka aufgebrochen, wo sie am nächsten Abend einen Auftritt hatten. Warum sie dafür das Auto und nicht den Zug nahmen wussten sie zwar auch nicht so genau, aber da sie mehr als genug Zeit für die etwas mehr als 6-stündige Fahrt hatten war es eigentlich auch egal. Gerade weil so viel Zeit war, hatten sie nachmittags auch einen längeren Stopp in Shizuoka gemacht, um in der Stadt etwas zu essen und ein wenig durch die Läden zu bummeln. In einer Seitenstraße hatte Hiroki dann einen Laden entdeckt, der fast ausschließlich Star Wars Sachen verkaufte und wollte dann unbedingt in diesen reingehen. Es war fast Ende März und in wenigen Wochen hatte der älteste Bruder des Sängers Geburtstag, für den er noch ein Geschenk brauchte und da dieser ein Star Wars Fan war, hatte sich das einfach angeboten. Während Hiro also auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Geschenk war, das sein Bruder auch noch nicht besaß, schauten die anderen Bandmitglieder sich ebenfalls im Laden um und natürlich verleitete so ein Geschäft zum herumspielen. Nach einem kleinen Darth-Vader-Imitator Wettbewerb, der Nori ziemlich eindeutig für sich entscheiden konnte, entdeckte Nobu ziemlich bald die Spielzeug-Laserschwerter. Es brauchte dann auch nicht lange, bis Teruki sich zu einem kleinen Duell hatte herausfordern lassen, nachdem er sich erst mal in „cooler“ Pose von Masaki hatte fotografieren lassen, und damit nahm das Unglück dann seinen Lauf. Vielleicht war der Gitarrist auch einfach etwas zu übermütig gewesen, denn er hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es eventuell keine gute Idee war mit diesem Laserschwert herumzufuchteln. Eigentlich hatte Teruki auch nur ausholen wollen, um Nobu in ihrem Duell zu schlagen, stattdessen erwischte er allerdings ihren Frontmann, der gerade ahnungslos um die Ecke gebogen kam. Vor Schreck hatte der Gitarrist beinahe das Schwert weggeworfen und nur Noris schnelle Reaktion hatte den Gegenstand vor einem Freiflug bewahrt. Hirokis Stimmung war danach jedenfalls im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes angeschlagen gewesen und selbst tausendfaches entschuldigen seines besten Freundes hatte nicht geholfen. Ziemlich verständlich, wo er das blöde Plastikding wirklich direkt gegen die Stirn und auf die Nase bekommen hatte. Seit diesem Zwischenfall stand die Laune des Frontmannes dann auch für den Rest des Tages auf der Kippe.

Viel länger waren sie dann auch nicht mehr durch die Stadt gelaufen und waren bald zurück zum Van, in dem Hiro sich erst mal nach ganz hinten verzog und mit den Kopfhörern in den Ohren deutlich machte, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Normalerweise saß Teruki auch meistens während so langer Fahrten neben seinem besten Freund, aber nach dem Mist den er gebaut hatte traute er sich das dann auch nicht mehr und das schien dem anderen nur recht zu sein. Also saß Masaki als ruhigster im Bunde letztendlich hinten bei dem Sänger, da Sho und Nobu keine Lust hatten sich mit diesem zu dritt auf die mittlere Sitzbank zu kuscheln. Der Gitarrist nahm also auf dem Beifahrersitz neben Nori Platz, der für die erste Hälfte des zweiten Fahrtteils das Steuer übernahm. Bis auf etwas Blödsinn seitens Sho und Nobu, dazu irgendwelche unsinnigen Gespräche, verlief die weitere Fahrt dann zum Glück auch ziemlich ruhig und wurde erst unterbrochen, als Nori irgendwann die Feststellung traf, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Irgendwer hatte es hinbekommen etwas am Navi zu verstellen und das hieß dann erst mal einen Stopp, Zettelsuche für die richtige Adresse und fluchend auf Knöpfen herumdrücken, da das Gerät zum ersten Mal im Einsatz war und der junge Produzent sich erst mal zu Recht finden musste. Die Beschreibung hatte schließlich niemand eingepackt, wieso auch. In der Zeit wo dann alle deswegen aus dem Auto waren und sich etwas die Beine vertreten hatten, während Sho versuchte dem etwas angefressenen Nori zu erklären wie die neue Technik zu bedienen war, hatte der Sänger sich hinten im Auto breit gemacht und versucht ein Nickerchen zu halten. Das wurde dann aber je unterbrochen, als Nobu schwungvoll die Schiebetür des Vans öffnete und natürlich sorgte das nur dafür, dass Hiro direkt mal wieder das meckern anfing. Alles in allem wurde die Fahrt also mit der Zeit immer ungemütlicher und neben dem Frontmann hatten dann auch noch der Bassist und der Produzent schlechte Laune, während Sho darüber schmollte von Nori als Idiot bezeichnet worden zu sein. Teruki fragte sich derweilen ernsthaft, ob er das ganze Theater nun durch seine Dummheit mit dem Plastik Laserschwert heraufbeschworen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er damit eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst?

Zu allem Überfluss, im leider wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, kam dann auch noch eine Ungeschicklichkeit von Sho später hinzu. Sie hatten eigentlich nur noch etwa eine Stunde zu fahren und die Laune von Nori hatte sich schon wieder gebessert. Nobu war ebenfalls nicht von der Sorte Mensch die Ewigkeiten mies gelaunt in der Ecke hockten und war munter mit Masaki am reden, der seit der Pause neben ihm in der Mitte des Autos saß. Sho war von ihrem Produzenten nach hinten zu dem schlecht gelaunten Frontmann verbannt worden, damit er nicht auf die Idee kam ihm die ganze Zeit die Ohren voll zu jammern wegen der vorherigen Beleidigung. Besagte Stunde vor ihrer Ankunft stellte Sho dann fest, dass er nichts großartig mehr zu Trinken in seiner Tasche hatte, wurde aber von seinen Kollegen die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren nicht weiter beachtet und entschloss sich dazu, dann halt seinen Energy Drink zu trinken, den er sich bei ihrem Stopp am Nachmittag gekauft hatte. Dabei ließ er aber gekonnt außer Acht, dass er die Dose die ganze Zeit nur in seinem Fußraum hatte liegen lassen und diese demnach ein wenig herum geschüttelt worden war. Logische Reaktion bei Getränken mit Kohlensäure, die man in so einem Zustand öffnete: es zischte einmal sehr geräuschvoll, dann sprudelte das Getränk auch schon aus ihrem Behältnis und traf nicht nur den Gitarristen, sondern auch ein stückweit den Sänger, der das Pech hatte neben ihm zu sitzen. Nobu und Masaki hatten ihre liebe Mühe Hiro davon abzuhalten den Pechvogel nicht auf der Stelle zu erwürgen, während Nori die nächste Parkmöglichkeit ansteuerte und genau an dieser befanden sie sich in diesem Moment.  
 

Sho versuchte mit Taschentüchern die klebrige Flüssigkeit von seinen Sachen und dem Polster des Autos zu tupfen, während Nori sich köstlich über dieses Missgeschick amüsierte und die anderen zwei kamen aus dem Grinsen auch nicht mehr wirklich heraus. Der einzige der über die ganze Sachen und überhaupt schon den ganzen Tag fast gar nicht hatte grinsen können, war Hiroki, der inzwischen am Rande des neben dem Parkplatz befindlichen Waldes angekommen war und sich dort einfach auf einen liegenden Baumstamm gesetzt hatte. Sein bester Freund kam kurz darauf bei ihm an und ließ sich ungefragt mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen neben den Kleineren auf das raue Holz sinken. Der Gitarrist stützte die Hände zu seinen beiden Seiten auf dem Baum ab, streckte die Beine lang aus und starrte einen Moment auf seine Fußspitzen. Dann neigte er den Kopf aber ein wenig und schaute zu dem grimmig dreinschauenden Frontmann neben sich, der offenbar gerade versuchte mit seinem Blick ein Loch in die Erde vor sich zu reißen.

„Keiner hat es auf dich abgesehen – weder absichtlich noch unabsichtlich. Heute ist einfach nur der Wurm drin wie es scheint. Sho ist ein Trottel, aber sowas hätte jedem von uns ebenso passieren können. Das mit dem Navi…würde ich mal in die Kategorie ‚dumm gelaufen‘ abschieben und das vorher…Ich habe mich doch schon gefühlte hundertmal dafür entschuldigt, dass ich dich mit dem Ding erwischt habe. Ich weiß echt nicht was ich machen soll, damit nur nicht mehr sauer bist deswegen. Pralinen oder einen Blumenstrauß kaufen?? Aber mal ernsthaft, tut es denn noch sehr weh?“, redete Teru einfach drauf los und versuchte dabei so munter wie immer zu klingen, auch wenn er doch sehr von seinem schlechten Gewissen geplagt wurde und ihm nicht der Sinn nach Scherzen stand. Während er nach dem Befinden des Jüngeren fragte, hob der Gitarrist eine Hand und wollte damit eigentlich an die Stirn des anderen fassen, wo er diesen mit dem Laserschwert getroffen hatte, aber seine Hand wurde auf halbem Wege weggeschlagen und Hiro sah ihn das erste Mal seit diesem Zwischenfall heute wieder an, aber mit einem gruselig-bösen Blick. Da lief dem Größeren ehrlich für einen kurzen Moment ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, da er niemals damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein bester Freund ihn mal so ansehen würde.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe und behalt deine Pfoten bei dir! Ja, es tut noch weh und wird sicherlich nicht besser, wenn ausgerechnet du dran tatschst!“, kam die ziemlich bissige Antwort des Jüngeren und Teruki war ehrlich ein wenig erschrocken darüber. Auch wenn er verstand, dass der andere sauer auf ihn war, aber das war dann jawohl doch ein wenig übertrieben und ehrlich gesagt tat es auch weh so vehement abgewiesen zu werden. Deswegen sanken die Schultern des Gitarristen nun auch etwas tiefer, ebenso wie seine weggeschlagene Hand und nun konnte er sich ein Seufzen doch nicht verkneifen.

„Ich will dich aber nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich zerbreche mir schon den ganzen Tag den Kopf, weil ich nicht weiß wie ich das wieder gut machen soll. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich will nicht schweigend ansehen, wie du dich zurückziehst und jeden abblockst. Vor allem wenn das im Grund alleine meine Schuld ist. Außerdem hört sich das ja so an, als wenn du denkst ich würde dir noch mal wehtun. Hältst du mich für so blöde oder ungeschickt? Schlimm genug, dass ich dich schon verletzt habe, da werde ich dir garantiert nicht grobmotorisch noch eine verpassen. Ich wollte mir lediglich ansehen was ich angerichtet habe, aber wenn meine Nähe zu unerwünscht ist, dann gehe ich halt wieder…“, gab Teruki schlussendlich doch auf, da seine Worte scheinbar keinerlei Wirkung auf den anderen hatten und er stand von dem Baumstamm auf. Kurz klopfte der schlanke Gitarrist sich etwas Dreck von der dunklen Hose und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Nur wenige Schritte später hörte er dann allerdings leise seinen Namen von dem Sänger und wandte sich innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd doch wieder um. Er war einfach zu gutmütig, als dass er tatsächlich wieder gehen würde oder so tun würde, als ob er das nicht gehört hätte.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen. Meine Laune ist nach dem Tag einfach nur im Keller…ich will endlich im Hotel ankommen und mich einfach nur verkriechen.“, murmelte Hiroki plötzlich eher kleinlaut klingend und sein bester Freund runzelte darüber verwundert die Stirn, bevor er aber wieder näher trat und vor dem Kleineren stehen blieb. Der Frontmann hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schaute wahrscheinlich irgendwie auf den Boden, während er die Finger ineinander verhakt hatte.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich deine Stimmung nicht verstehen, aber wenn du dich dazu überwinden könntest mir meine Blödheit noch mal zu verzeihen und mich wieder beachtest, dann helfe ich dir gerne wieder bessere Laune zu bekommen.“, bot der Gitarrist mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, auch wenn der Jüngere das gerade gar nicht sehen konnte. Er hasste es mit seinem besten Freund zu streiten und da dieser verdammt stur sein konnte, war das auch oftmals eine ziemliche Strapaze diesen wieder milde zu stimmen. Auch wenn er inzwischen eigentlich meistens schon wusste mit welchen Tricks das schnell zu bewerkstelligen war, aber diesmal lag die Sache ja anders.

„Ich habe dich doch gar nicht ignoriert. Du bist doch die ganze Zeit weggeblieben seit das passiert ist. Du sitzt doch die ganze Zeit vorne bei Nori und hast mich nicht beachtet. Normalerweise gibst du nicht einfach so auf, wenn ich mal sauer auf dich bin und lässt mich so lange nicht in Ruhe, bis ich deine Entschuldigung annehme. Heute hast du dich dann einfach nach vorne gesetzt und gar nichts mehr gemacht.“, maulte Hiro nun doch wieder los, aber auf einmal klang er vielmehr beleidigt als ernsthaft wütend. Der Ältere hob eine Augenbraue und musste sich ernsthaft ein Lachen verkneifen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der anderen ihm das offenbar viel übler nahm als die Sache mit dem Laserschwert.

„Du hast aber auch die ganze Zeit einen Gesichtsausdruck drauf, als würdest du jeden zerfleischen der dir versehentlich zu nahe kommt. Ich wollte deine Laune auch nicht noch schlimmer machen, auch wenn Sho das jetzt ja sowieso geschafft hat.“ Teru grinste schief und von dem Sänger ertönte ein leises Schnauben bei der Erinnerung an die kleiner Energy Drink Fontäne die ihr anderer Gitarrist verursacht hatte.

„Ja, ganz toll. Jetzt habe ich ein nasses und klebriges Shirt. Wenigstens meine Hose blieb verschont.“, beschwerte der Sänger sich weiter und machte nun eher den Eindruck eines quengeligen Kleinkindes, weswegen der Ältere sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte. Bevor der Kleinere dann auch nur eine Chance zum reagieren hatte, war der Gitarrist auch schon näher zu ihm getreten und griff plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung nach dem Saum von Hiros Shirt. Zwar gab der Jüngere einen überraschten Protestlaut von sich, schnallte aber nicht sofort was los war und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm das Stoffstück dann auch schon über den Kopf gezogen.

„Was soll das denn jetzt werden??“, wollte der Sänger vollkommen verwirrt wissen und da es recht dunkel war, ließ sich der feine Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen wenigstens nicht erkennen. Trotzdem war er nun reichlich überfordert mit dieser Aktion seines besten Freundes. Teruki grinste darüber nur belustigt und das wurde nur breiter, als die Augen des anderen sich noch mehr weiteten, da er nun sein eigenes Shirt aufknöpfte.

„Wir schmeißen uns jetzt in die nächste Matschpfütze und machen ein bisschen Schlammcatchen, was dagegen?“, erwiderte der schlanke Gitarrist und auch wenn er dabei noch die Ernsthaftigkeit aufrecht erhalten konnte, als der Mund des Frontmannes nun ungläubig aufklappte musste er dann doch loslachen.

„So ein Schwachsinn. Ich kloppe mich nicht mit deutlich unterlegenen und außerdem würdest du noch mehr rumheulen, wenn der Rest deiner Sachen dann dreckig und auch nass wären. Lass mal lieber, das muss nicht sein.“, winkte Teruki rasch wieder ab und streifte sich nun das Hemd von den Schultern, nachdem alle Knöpfe offen waren. Das Stoffstück legte er dann um die Schultern des Jüngeren und tätschelte ihm spielerisch die Wange.

„Der Weg zurück zum Auto ist zwar nicht so weit, aber bevor du mir bis dahin weiter die Ohren vollheulst, dass dein Shirt klebt, ziehst du jetzt das hier an. Hast du dich dann auch soweit wieder abgeregt, dass wir wieder zu den anderen können? Oder willst du Sho immer noch erwürgen?“, sprach der Ältere einfach weiter und kratzte sich offenbar nicht im geringsten daran, dass er nun mit bloßem Oberkörper hier herumstand und Hiro ihn immer noch mit leicht offenem Mund anstarrte. Nur langsam brachte der Sänger ein Nicken zustande und musste es sich verkneifen, den Blick irgendwie über die helle Haut wandern zu lassen.

„Ich weiß ja dass ich einfach nur gnadenlos sexy bin, aber ich habe hier bestimmt keinen halben Striptease hingelegt, damit du mein Hemd nun als Cape trägst. Zieh dich an, Kind, ich will zurück zum Auto.“, neckte der Größere mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen und natürlich war ihm der Blick von Hiro nicht entgangen, der nun aber ganz schnell abgewandt wurde. Inzwischen konnte er auch trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen, dass die Wangen seines besten Freundes eines etwas kräftigere Farbe hatten als gewöhnlich und das brachte ihn nur sachte zum schmunzeln. Wenigstens regte der Frontmann sich jetzt aber und steckte die Arme in die Ärmel, bevor er das Hemd endlich zuknöpfte und Teruki schnappte sich derweil einfach dessen Shirt, schnappte sich mit der freien Hand schließlich die des Kleineren und zog ihn einfach mit sich. Sobald die beiden sich dem Van näherten, richteten sich auch ziemlich bald die Blicke der anderen vier auf sie und beinahe synchron hob sich bei jedem eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wie ich sehe hat Obi Wan Teru es erfolgreich geschafft das Gemüt seiner Prinzessin Leia zu besänftigen.“, kommentierte Sho mit einem unterdrückten Lachen und bevor der Sänger sich darüber lauthals empören konnte, zog sein bester Freund ihn mit einem sanften Ruck näher, sodass er sachte gegen dessen Schulter stieß und darüber direkt mal vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Erstens ist das hier eher Obi Wan Hirnlos, zweitens lief meines Wissens nach nie etwas zwischen Obi Wan und Leia und drittens würde mich gerade eher interessieren, wieso unser Attentäter-Jedi hier halb nackt herumläuft. Wobei…ich weiß nicht ob ich das so unbedingt wissen will. Vielleicht lassen wir die Frage auch besser unbeantwortet.“, mischte Nori sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und neckendem Grinsen auf den Lippen ein, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Teruki ihren Sänger an der Hand mit sich schleifte oder, dass der Kleinere gerade das Hemd trug, welches dem anderen offensichtlich fehlte.

„Weißt du, bei unserer leidenschaftlichen Versöhnung habe ich versehentlich das Shirt meiner ‚Prinzessin‘ zerrissen und als wahrer Gentleman habe ich ‚ihr‘ dann natürlich meines gegeben, ist doch logisch. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann verziehe ich mich schon mal wieder ins Auto und suche mir ein anderes Shirt, ist nämlich irgendwie nicht sehr warm um die Uhrzeit.“, gab Teru mit unbeeindruckter Miene zurück und ignorierte gekonnte, dass Hiro ihm in die Seite zwickte, während von den anderen im Chor ein angewiderter Laut entkam. Außerdem wurde direkt Nori die Schuld dafür zugeschoben, dass nun alle ziemlich unerwünschte Bilder im Kopf hatten und auch wenn sie natürlich wussten, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, wollten sie sich das trotzdem nicht vorstellen. Der Gitarrist grinste über das allgemeine Gejammer nur schadenfroh und bugsierte seinen jüngeren Freund zum Van, schob die Seitentür auf und kletterte auf die hintere Rückbank. Dort lehnte er sich über die Rückenlehne und angelte nach seiner kleinen Reisetasche, die er für die geplanten zwei Tage in Osaka gepackt hatte und zog sich das nächstbeste Shirt aus dieser. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte und auf die weichen Polster fallen ließ, machte der Frontmann gerade Anstalten sich das Hemd wieder zu öffnen, doch Teru griff rasch nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn davon ab.

„Lass es doch einfach an, deswegen habe ich mir doch ein anderes genommen. Das wird dich schon nicht beißen, wenn du es für den Rest der Fahrt trägst und stinken tut es jawohl auch nicht, oder?“, scherzte der Gitarrist und lehnte sich demonstrativ etwas vor, um prüfend am Kragen des Hemdes zu riechen. Hiroki machte bei der plötzlichen Nähe für einen Moment große Augen, dann verpasste er dem Älteren aber mit der flachen Hand einen leichten Klaps auf den Kopf.

„Blödsinn. Wieso sollte das stinken? Also ich mag den Geruch von deinem Shirt jedenfalls…“, gab der Frontmann ohne groß darüber nachzudenken von sich und lief im nächsten Moment etwas rot an, als ihm bewusst wurde wie komisch die Aussage für den anderen wohl nun geklungen hatte. Der Größere grinste über die Aussage aber lediglich und nickte zufrieden, bevor er sich sein neues Shirt über den Kopf zog und gleich darauf war die helle Haut auch schon wieder unter dünnem Stoff verschwunden. Eigentlich hätte es den Sänger ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gestört den Anblick noch etwas länger zu haben, aber so war es jetzt immerhin nicht mehr so ablenkend.

„Ich glaube bei jedem anderen hätte ich mich nun über so eine Aussage gewundert, aber bei dir bin ich unerwartete Aussagen ja schon gewohnt. Ich denke doch mal, dass ich das als Kompliment auffassen darf? Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass du nun scheinbar wieder besser drauf bist~“, äußerte der Gitarrist sich nach einem Moment doch noch zu den Worten seines Freundes und wuschelte diesem spielerisch durch die Haare, was ihm von Hiro zwar ein Brummen einbrachte, aber wirklich dran stören schien der Kleinere sich nicht.

„Darfst du gerne als Kompliment auffassen, ist schon richtig so. Und wie sollte ich bitte noch viel länger schlechte Laune haben? Dir Trottel kann ich ohnehin nicht lange böse sein und es ist mir sowieso lieber nicht zu streiten. Ist langweilig nicht mit dir zu reden.“, erwiderte Hiro mit einem kleinen Grinsen und der Ältere wusste nicht recht, ob das nun auch noch ein Kompliment war oder schon als Beleidigung durchging. Er entschied sich aber dazu das besser nicht zu hinterfragen. Teru wollte sich gerade anders hinsetzen, stützte dazu die Hand nehmen sich auf dem Polster ab und verzog im nächsten Augen aber angewidert die Mundwinkel und nahm die Hand schnell wieder hoch.

„Bah, diese Schweinebacke!! Der rechte Sitzplatz ist total voll-gesifft mit seinem dämlichen Gesöff. Hätte dieser Intelligenzbolzen ja auch mal etwas drüber legen können. Gut, dass ich mich nicht versehentlich reingesetzt habe.“, meckerte der Gitarrist und war schon kurz davor Sho irgendwelche Beleidigungen zuzurufen, aber bei seinem Glück würde dieser da eh nicht mitkriegen, da er mit den anderen am reden war und diese alle vor dem Auto herumstanden. Der Sänger fing bei den Worten nur leise an zu lachen und fing sich daraufhin einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, bevor Teruki diesen mit einer schnellen Bewegung plötzlich etwas nach hinten drückte, gegen Rückenlehne und Seitenwand des Autos.

„Lach mich gefälligst nicht aus, sonst überlege ich es mir doch noch anders und überlasse dir mein Hemd doch nicht für den Rest des Weges. Leg es besser nicht drauf an, dass ich es mir wiederholen muss!“, drohte der Ältere, wenn auch offensichtlich nicht ernst gemeint und zog mit diesen Worten demonstrativ das Hemd mit einer Hand etwas hoch, während er seinen Freund mit der anderen noch immer sanft aber bestimmt in Position hielt. Der Gitarrist mochte zwar ziemlich schmal sein und nach nichts aussehen, aber er hatte doch bedeutend mehr Kraft als man ihm ansehen konnte und Hiroki wusste ziemlich genau, dass er dem nicht viel entgegensetzen konnte. Er hatte sich schon oft genug spielerisch mit dem Größeren gerauft und bisher wirklich jedes Mal den Kürzeren gezogen. Allerdings dachte er nun auch gar nicht daran sich irgendwie zu wehren, da er gerade die warmen Fingerspitzen des anderen auf der Haut am Bauch spürte und deswegen beinahe unweigerlich die Luft angehalten hätte. Die leichte Berührung löste ein nicht unangenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut aus und der Frontmann starrte nur verwirrt in die dunklen Augen seines Bandkollegen.

„Man, wenn du mich anschaust wie ein verschrecktes Reh, dann kann ich dir ja schlecht weiter drohen…Aber trotzdem solltest du nicht so einen Blick aufsetzen, das verleitet dann eher zu etwas anderem.“, murmelte Teruki mit einem frechen Grinsen, schaute sich kurz nach ihren Freunden um, die aber noch immer in ihr Gespräch vertieft zu sein schien, und beugte sich dann weiter zu dem Jüngeren. Auch wenn es nur eine gefühlte Sekunde andauerte, presste der Gitarrist kurz sachte die Lippen auf Hiros und so gerne er den Kontakt länger gehalten hätte, wollte er dann doch lieber nicht von den anderen gesehen werden. Also löste er sich recht schnell wieder, bevor er gar nicht mehr von den verführerisch weichen Lippen des Sängers loskäme. Teruki musste direkt wieder etwas grinsen, als er die deutliche Röte auf den Wangen des anderen sah und das verlockte schon sehr dazu, sich direkt noch einen Kuss zu rauben, wenn sich ihm dafür so ein niedlicher Anblick bot. Allerdings machte der Lärm von draußen sie darauf aufmerksam, dass ihre werten Kollegen anscheinend doch noch heute ankommen wollten und sich dem Auto zuwandten. Der Gitarrist löste sich von seinem besten Freund, als sei gar nichts passiert und zog den anderen eine Fratze, als Masaki und Nobu in ihre Richtung schauten.

„Meine Güte, kaum habt ihr euch wieder vertragen benimmt Teru sich wieder wie ein Frettchen auf Zucker. Dabei war er so zahm und ruhig vorher.“, kommentierte Nori das Verhalten des Gitarristen nur, schmunzelte dabei aber nur und war offensichtlich ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass ihre beiden Jüngsten sich wieder zusammengerauft hatten.

„Unsinn, der ist doch immer ganz lieb, ne.“, gab Hiroki leise lachend zurück und tätschelte dabei den Kopf seines Sitznachbarn, der nun die Unterlippe vorschob und offenbar versuchte dieser Aussage gerecht zu werden. Ihr Produzent warf daraufhin mit einem ergebenen Seufzen die Hände in die Luft und ließ sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, da sich nun Masaki dazu bereiterklärt hatte den Rest der Strecke zu fahren.

„Ich hätte es ja beinahe vermisst, dass ihr euch ständig gegen alle verschwört, aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke…sowas kann man gar nicht vermissen.“, murrte Nori gespielt genervt, bevor er den beiden auf der letzten Sitzbank aber auch einfach nur eine Fratze zog und es sich anschließend auf seinem Platz bequem machte. Nachdem der Frontmann die Hand wieder vom Kopf des anderen hatte sinken lassen, war diese wie zufällig auf dessen Oberschenkel gelandet und Teruki warf seinem besten Freund einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, zwinkerte mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen und schnallte sich dann erst mal brav an, bevor seiner Hand sich wie selbstverständlich auf der des anderen einfand. Hier hinten achtete ohnehin niemand auf sie und ihre Hände konnten die anderen sowieso nicht sehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte die vier sich aber eh keinerlei Gedanken darum gemacht, da der Frontmann es nach nur zehn Minuten Fahrt bereits geschafft hatte einzuschlafen und nun mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck an der Schulter des Gitarristen lehnte, der sich bereitwillig als Kissen missbrauchen ließ und nur ab und zu mal aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem friedlich schlummernden Sänger schielte. Hatte dieser Tag also trotz einiger Pannen noch so etwas wie ein gutes Ende genommen.


End file.
